


El refugio

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Spanish, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo cada vez más oscuro, ellas hablan sobre el miedo y la injusticia en un mundo que no les brinda ninguna esperanza, ninguna seguridad... salvo la que se construyan ellas mismas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El refugio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JKR

\- No quiero volver a casa.

Padma levantó la vista del pesado volumen de hechizos que había estado ojeando distraídamente para fijarla en su melliza. Parvati estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con el mentón apoyado sobre las rodillas, rodeadas a su vez por sus delgados brazos. Padma notó un destello dorado en sus muñecas y reconoció los brazaletes que su abuela le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. A McGonagall le daría un ataque si la veía con ellos. Claro que, reflexionó Padma tristemente, hoy en día McGonagall tenía cosas más serias por las que preocuparse que el uniforme.

Como la posibilidad de que los mataran a todos, por ejemplo.

Parvati sacudió la cabeza, su hermosa cabellera ondeando como una nube negra.

\- No tiene  _sentido_. ¿Cómo pueden querer que volvamos a casa si nuestro lugar está aquí, en Hogwarts?

\- Mamá y papá sólo están preocupados – terció Padma. – Y no es de extrañarse, después de lo que le pasó a Katie Bell, a Ron Weasley...

Parvati frunció los labios.

\- Lo de Ron fue un accidente: estaba en la oficina del profesor de Pociones y tomó la poción equivocada. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, en  _cualquier_ otro momento. Y a Katie la atacaron en Hogsmeade,  _fuera_  de Hogwarts... De todos modos, los viajes al pueblo fueron cancelados. Ya no puede pasar más nada.

Padma hubiera deseado tener la confianza de su hermana, pero no la tenía. Era difícil confiar en nada estos días, cuando todas las mañanas noticias de nuevos horrores llegaban a sus oídos, cuando las páginas del Profeta se cubrían de epitafios, cuando tantas de las familias de sus compañeros habían sido alcanzadas por la muerte a manos de los vasallos y aliados del Innombrable... Era una época demasiado oscura para tener fe.

\- Hay que sacarles de la cabeza la ridícula idea de llevarnos a casa. Aquí es donde debemos estar, éste es nuestro lugar – exclamó Parvati - ¿Qué vamos a hacer encerradas en casa¿Hacer calceta hasta que acabe la guerra?

Padma soltó una risita, aunque nunca había sentido menos ganas de reírse. A ella tampoco la atraía la perspectiva de vivir encerrada en su casa, sin ver a nadie fuera de su familia por temor a que pertenecieran al bando del Innombrable, durante meses o incluso años. ¿Qué clase de vida, de  _no-vida_  sería eso?

\- De todas formas, yo no pienso irme – afirmó Parvati, su mentón elevado en actitud desafiante – No podrán convencerme de que me vaya.

Padma suspiró. Parvati estaba tan acostumbrada a salirse con la suya... No era que fuera engreída o malcriada, simplemente era tozuda. En realidad, las dos eran bastante tozudas pero Padma, tal vez por ser la mayor, aunque fuera por pocos minutos, tal vez por ser una sensata Ravenclaw en vez de una impulsiva Gryffindor, siempre había sido un poco más madura, más racional. Y también un poco más pesimista y fría. Habitualmente tenía que recordarle a Parvati, no sin cierto dejo condescendiente de hermana mayor, cómo eran las cosas en realidad. Sin embargo, esta vez a Padma su rol de hermana mayor no le gustaba nada, porque significaba echar por tierra sus propias esperanzas.

\- Si las cosas siguen empeorando, entonces no se molestarán en intentar convencerte... te llevarán por la rastra – Padma volvió a suspirar – Y, digas lo que digas, las cosas  _están_  poniéndose cada vez peor.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Parvati volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, dos líneas paralelas formándose en su frente. Por lo general, Padma podía leer el rostro de su hermana como a un libro, pero en ese momento su expresión no podría haber sido más hermética.

Entonces, con un súbito relampagueo en sus ojos oscuros, Parvati saltó del alféizar y se puso en pie.

\- No es  _justo_. No es justo que tengamos que irnos de Hogwarts, no es justo que no podamos ir a la escuela como cualquier persona normal, no es justo que esta horrible guerra nos arruine la vida así – Los ojos de Parvati brillaban, pero Padma no supo si era por la indignación o por las lágrimas contenidas – No es justo que tengamos que preocuparnos por la guerra y porque maten a nuestros seres queridos, no es justo que tengamos que vivir con miedo. Tenemos dieciséis años, por Merlín – En el tono de Paravati, mezclado con el enojo, había un dejo de súplica – Se suponía que iban a ser los mejores años de nuestras vidas. Se suponía que por lo único que íbamos a tener que preocuparnos eran los profesores, los chicos, los bailes...

Parvati se mordió el labio, que le temblaba.

\- Sé que es egoísta, sé que es tonto, pero quiero una adolescencia normal. Quiero salir con chicos, quiero maquillarme a escondidas de McGonagall, quiero charlar de tonterías con mis amigas hasta la madrugada. Quiero que, cuando abra las páginas del último número de  _Corazón de Bruja_ , haya una nota sobre Las Brujas de Macbeth en vez de sobre esa pobre familia asesinada por gigantes. Quiero ser impulsiva y descuidada y alegre y divertirme todo lo que pueda sin preocuparme porque afuera docenas mueren todas las semanas – Padma contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermana, que temblaba de rabia, impotencia... y también de desesperación – Quiero despertarme cada mañana sin preguntarme si será la última... Quiero  _vivir_ ¿entiendes?  _Vivir_  de verdad.

La súplica de Parvati era el llanto de una niña pequeña que veía cómo su mundo seguro se desmoronaba a su alrededor, que sin entender porqué veía como una a una iban desapareciendo todas las cosas que daba por sentado, una niña a la que la crueldad del mundo le exigía que creciera demasiado aprisa. Era una protesta tonta e infantil, la guerra no iba a terminarse sólo porque ellas lo quisieran así. Padma, como la hermana mayor, tendría que haberle dado a Parvati un discurso sensato y frío sobre lo verdaderamente importante, y reprenderla por preocuparse por cosas tan huecas como maquillaje o bailes.

Pero no podía porque en el fondo Padma también era ésa niña pequeña que llora indefensa, y que patea el suelo con rabia ante la injusticia del mundo. Porque Padma también deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, porque ella también tenía sueños y aspiraciones truncadas. Padma hubiera deseado permanecer en Hogwarts, hubiera deseado que su mejor amiga, Mandy, no se fuera de la escuela porque a su hermano lo habían matado; hubiera deseado que algún día un chico la invitara a salir y tal vez, tal vez besarse con él en lo de Madam Pudipié; hubiera deseado rendir sus EXTASIS; hubiera deseado una vida normal...

Pero lo que hubiera deseado más que nada en el mundo sería no sentir miedo todas las mañanas y sufrir pesadillas todas las noches. Hubiera deseado poder respirar libremente, sin miedo. Porque Padma se moría de miedo, un miedo que la paralizaba y le atenazaba el pecho.

Con la voz quebrada, Padma respondió:

\- Yo... Yo quisiera estar en un lugar seguro... Yo quisiera que hubiera un lugar lejos, muy lejos de esta guerra, donde la muerte no llegue... – Llegado a este punto, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas - ...donde no tenga que vivir con miedo por lo que pueda pasar. Yo quisiera que Hogwarts siguiera siendo un lugar seguro... pero no lo es... ningún lugar lo es...

Su voz se quebró en sollozos, un nudo en su garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar. Padma cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el frío miedo desapareciera, que la guerra se desvaneciera, que hubiera un refugio donde esconderse... Pero tal cosa no existía y Padma no podía dejar de llorar.

Los brazos de Parvati la rodearon, Parvati, que empezó a hamacarla como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitase consuelo. Padma se dejó hamacar, porque en ese momento se sentía pequeña, muy pequeña y frágil. Y necesitaba consuelo, consuelo que nadie podía darle.

Parvati le acariciaba los cabellos, con las misma dulzura que su madre solía hacerlo cuando de niña tenía una pesadilla.

\- Shh, shh. No llores, Padma. Yo sé que todo se ve muy mal ahora, pero...

La voz de Parvati se perdió en un susurro, y Padma no necesitaba saber Legeremancia para entender porqué. Parvati simplemente no podía decirle una mentira piadosa y la verdad era demasiado oscura para ser reconocida en voz alta. Padma dejó escapar otro sollozo. No había esperanza, ninguna esperanza.

Entonces Parvati habló de nuevo, con una nota de firmeza y seguridad en su voz que Padma nunca le había escuchado antes:

\- Mírame, Padma. Mírame a los ojos.

Confundida, Padma lo hizo.

\- Yo sé que las cosas están muy mal ahora. Yo sé que Hogwarts no es tan seguro como solía ser, sé que en ningún lugar estaremos completamente a salvo.

En el rostro de Parvati brillaba una luz, una luz de fe, de seguridad. Padma la miraba, estupefacta. Súbitamente su hermana parecía mayor, mucho mayor.

\- Sé que no existe ningún lugar seguro. Sé que no existe ningún refugio... – Los ojos de Parvati relampaguearon, pero ésta vez no de enojo, sino de determinación – El refugio, entonces, lo construiremos nosotras mismas, Padma. Tú y yo, y todo el que quiera vivir en un mundo sin miedo.  _Ellos_  no van a ganar, no pueden ganar. Tarde o temprano, las tablas se van a dar vuelta.

"Y cuando eso suceda... Cuando eso suceda, el mundo volverá a ser un lugar seguro y ya no necesitaremos ningún refugio.


End file.
